


hear me out, because queliot is endgame

by icantstop



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantstop/pseuds/icantstop
Summary: this is my hope for the future





	hear me out, because queliot is endgame

okay so queliot fans, hear me out

in the series finale, or season 5 finale, whichever,

Eliot dies, goes down to the underworld and is greeted by penny who is there to take him to the metro station thing. penny smiles and says “he’s been waiting for you” and at first, Eliot is confused but then it clicks, Q. Q is waiting for him. penny walks him to the station and gives him his metro card, they say their goodbyes and Eliot walks through. on the other side, is brakebills & in the distance there’s a figure laying across the wall, as Eliot gets closer he recognises the person. it’s Quentin. Q slowly sits up and reads a card “Eliot Waugh?”

he smiles as he jumps off of the wall and walks up to Eliot “I’m Quentin”

they both grin at each other

they’re together

they’re happy

it’s cute & just like their first meeting

thoughts? because I’m crying.

(100% made up in my own head because they’re endgame)


End file.
